Space Invaders
Space Invaders is a vertical shoot'em up video game series by Taito. Video games Main games *''Space Invaders'' (June 1978). Arcade. Later released on Atari 2600/400/800/5200, NES, SG-1000, MSX, Game Boy, Wonder Swan, mobile phones and iOS. *''Deluxe Space Invaders'' (September 1979). Arcade. Later released for the Game Boy Color. Known as Space Invaders Part II in Japan. *''Return of the Invaders'' (1985). Arcade. *''Space Invaders: Fukkatsu no Hi'' (March 30, 1990). PC-Engine. *''Super Space Invaders 91''' (September 27, 1990). Arcade. Later released on Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum, PC, Sega Game Gear and Sega Master System. Known as Majestic Twelve: The Space Invaders Part IV in Japan. *''Space Invaders DX'' (September 09, 1994). Arcade. Later released on Game Boy, SNES, TurboGrafx-CD, Sega Saturn, PlayStation and Nuon. Some ports received title changes: **''Space Invaders: The Original Game'' on SNES. **''Space Invaders'' on Sega Saturn and Game Boy. **''Space Invaders 2000'' on PlayStation, with a 2001 rerelease titled The Invader: Space Invaders 1500. **''Space Invaders XL'' on the Nuon. *''Space Invaders '95: The Attack of Lunar Loonies'' (June 1995). Arcade. A parody of the original game with super deformed sprites. Known as Akkanvader in Japan. *''Space Invaders X'' (November 30, 1999). PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color and PC. Released as simply Space Invaders in North America. *''Space Invaders Revolution'' (March 24, 2005). Nintendo DS. Known as Space Invaders DS in Japan. *''Space Invaders Evolution'' (September 22, 2005). PlayStation Portable. Known as Space Invaders: Galaxy Beat in Japan. *''Space Invaders Extreme'' (February 21, 2008). Nintendo DS and PlayStation Portable. An HD version was later released for the Xbox Live Arcade. *''Space Invaders Extreme 2'' (March 26, 2009). Nintendo DS. *''Space Invaders: Infinity Gene'' (July 27, 2009). Mobile phones, iOS and Android. Rereleased in 2010 for the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Arcade. *''Arkanoid vs. Space Invaders'' (May 17, 2017). iOS and Android. A crossover with the Arkanoid series taking elements from both. Minor games *''Space Invaders'' (April 1980). Pinball machine. *''Mininvader'' (1990). Arcade. A basic version of the original without music or score, created and included with every Taito cabinet. *''Space Invaders 90'' (September 7, 1990). Sega Genesis. Titled Space Invaders '91 in North America due to a delay in its release date. *''PD Ultraman Invaders'' (December 22, 1995). PlayStation. A format crossover with the Ultraman series. *''Space Invaders'' (March 19, 2002). Game Boy Advance. An updated version of the original. *''Space Raiders'' (December 19, 2002). PlayStation 2 and GameCube. A modern reimagining of the original game, it was released under the title Space Invaders: Invasion Day in Europe. *''Space Invaders × Pac-Man'' (September 01, 2005). Mobile phones. A crossover with Namco's Pac-Man series, it included a version of each classic game with characters from the other. *''Space Invaders Pinball'' (2007). Mobile phones. A pinball-themed video game. *''Minna de Invaders'' (2007/2008). A collection of four minigames released for mobile phones. Its name translates to "Invaders for Everyone". *''Space Invaders The Beat Attacker'' (2008). Arcade. A rythm-themed video game. *''Space Invaders World War'' (April 2008). Web browsers. A multiplayer online game which tracked world records. Servers were shut down in September 30, 2009. *''Space Invaders Get Even'' (August 26, 2008). Wii. In a reverse situation, the player controls the invaders in this title. *''Space Invaders Frenzy'' (January 2017). Arcade. A redemption game. Compilations *''Space Invaders Virtual Collection'' (December 01, 1995). Virtual Boy. Includes 2D and 3D versions of the original and Part II. *''Space Invaders/Qix - Silver Anniversary Edition'' (2003). Arcade. Includes the original Space Invaders and Qix. *''Space Invaders Anniversary'' (July 31, 2003). Arcade, PlayStation 2 and PC. Includes the original game in four different variants, Part II and three exclusive games: Space Invaders Doubles, Space Invaders 3D and Space Invaders VS. *''Space Invaders Pocket'' (May 12, 2005). PlayStation Portable. Includes the original title (in four different variants), Part II, Return of the Invaders, Super Space Invaders '91, and Space Invaders '95. *''Space Invaders Trilogy'' (2007). Mobile phones. Includes the original title, Part II and Return of the Invaders. Links to other series Note: Following the success of Space Invaders, a large number of video games came out that were inspired or directly copied its gameplay style and structure, and as such these games are only considered a link to the Space Invaders series if they feature specific references. Category:Taito Category:Series Category:Video games